A Wedding For A Rose
by EternalSecrets
Summary: Marrying someone is always nerve whacking especially when it's the start of your new life. Marrying Kaname Kuran is all she wants... Kaname/OC


_I took a deep breath. I was feeling nervous. Today my new life would be starting and I will be married._

_I sat in front of the vanity table. Yuuki, my maid of honour was standing behind me, brushing out my hair and making small gentle curls. She couldn't stop smiling. _

_Yuuki has been my best friend for years. I joined Cross Academy because I was a vampire and someone I don't know who wished for me to join. I met her the first night. We instantly hit it off. I have been there for everything in her life. Her change, Her marriage, Her first child, I was there for it all and now she was by my side helping me with the biggest day of my life._

_''You look beautiful Muse'' She muttered as she gently pinned a part of my hair up. _

_''I wouldn't look like this without my best friend here'' I smiled at her. _

_''You did the same for me and Zero'' _

_''that's what best friends are for'' I chuckled at the memory of her wedding that popped in to my head. She fell over at her own wedding when she was walking down the isle with headmaster Cross._

_''I hope I don't fall over'' I mumbled. _

_''That's never going to be left alone is it?'' Yuuki asked._

_''Never in a million years'' I smirked. _

_''Such a mean girl Muse'' _

_''You love me'' She laughed. I started to laugh too. _

_''al right turn around it's make up time'' She grinned. I sighed and slowly turned my chair around. She proceeded to dab my face gently with foundation. _

_''Mummy! Big brother is being mean to me'' Yuuki's three year old daughter ran in to the room. She looked adorable in her little flower girl dress. _

_''Sorry Muse it take a few minutes''_

_''it's fine children need to be tended to'' I smiled. Yuuki went over to her daughter and got down on her knees. _

_''Darling what happened'' Yuuki asked her as she gently patted her daughters silver hair which mirrored Zero's perfectly. _

_''Big brother said that I looked ugly in my flower girl dress'' Her brown eyes started to fill with small tears._

_''Oh Celeste don't worry you don't look ugly you look perfectly adorable''_

_''Really?'' Her facial expression changed from sad to happy._

_''Yes you do'' She turned to face me ''Don't you agree auntie Muse'' _

_''Oh yes Celeste you are the most prettiest flower girl in the whole world'' I giggled. She started to smile. _

_''Why don't you go find daddy I'm sure your brother is with him'' _

_''Okay mummy'' she went to go run out the room but stopped ''Auntie Muse''_

_''Yes Celeste?'' _

_''You look pretty...like a princess'' She giggled and ran out the room. _

_''Well the whole Celeste thing has set us back a few minutes'' Yuuki looked up at the clock ''crap we have ten minutes to finish getting you ready'' Yuuki pulled out lipstick of her little make up bag. _

_''ten minutes?'' I gulped. Ten minutes till my wedding. Ten minutes till I was with him. Just ten minutes till I see his smiling face waiting for me at the alter. _

_I felt nervous. The butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. I felt sick. But I had to do this. I had to go marry the man I love. _

_''Okay make up is done'' I looked up at Yuuki, she was smiling again. I inhaled slowly. _

_''What's left?'' _

_''The four items'' I looked at her confused for a few minutes until I realized she was doing the same thing I did to her for her wedding. _

_''First something old'' She reached in to her bag and pulled out a old locket I was given as I child. I thought it was broken but it looks like it was fixed. I smiled as she placed the locket in my hand. I curled my fingers around it. Feeling it and smiling. I proceeded to place it around my neck._

_''Something new'' She then pulled out her next little treat. It was earrings. Brand new earrings. She took them out the box and placed them gently through my piercing. _

_''Then something borrowed'' She slipped off her diamond bracelet. It was a simple chain bracelet but in the middle stood a small but proud diamond in the shape of a star. She placed it on my wrist with a smile. _

_''Something blue'' She then pulled out a silk blue ribbon which she tied gently around my other wrist. _

_''And finally sixpence in your shoe'' She motioned for my foot to be removed from my left shoe. I did so and she placed the sixpence in. I slipped the shoe back on._

_''Oh Yuuki this is the best'' I pulled her in to a hug. _

_''It's fine Muse'' She chuckled and pulled away ''now let's get you to that alter'' She grabbed my hand and started to pull me out my little dressing room. I felt my heart beat faster. Yuuki slowly walked with me towards the entrance of the church. She released my hand and smiled at me. _

_''Please don't fall down the alter like at your wedding'' I smirked at her. She pouted._

_''Muse why must you always remind me of that'' She sighed and picked up her small bouquet with red and white roses mixed. I giggled at her. _

_''Go it's your cue'' She nodded and walk away from me. I sighed and turned my back on the entrance. I smoothed down my wedding dress. I frowned at the choice. I wanted a red dress but I was given a white dress. It didn't bother me too much because it was still a breath taking dress I just wanted red. _

_''Come on Muse I have to do this'' I turned to face the door. I could hear the music starting to play. I took a deep breath and picked up my larger bouquet. This was it. I pulled down my veil. I took the step forward._

_The guests rose to their feet. Gazing in what looked like awe and wonder. I felt my cheeks go hot. I looked up at the end of the alter and there he stood. My future husband. Kaname Kuran._

_He was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie. His brown hair shimmered in the light of the church. I smiled at him. He smiled right back, making my heart skip a beat. I finally reached the end of the alter, Yuuki who managed not to fall over, took my bouquet. Kaname took my hand and we faced the priest. _

_''Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony'' The priest said proudly and loudly. _

_''Now if any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace'' I took a sneaky glance at the crowd. Everything was silent. I smiled._

_''Okay let us proceed'' he turned to Kaname ''Kaname Kuran do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife'' he took a small breath ''_Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?_''_

_''I do'' _

_''And do you Musette Blanchard take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband _Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?_''_

_''I do''_

_''You may exchange the rings'' Yuuki and Zero's son came walking over with a big grin on his face and holding the cushion for the rings. Kaname took one of the rings and whispered thank you to him. He took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled. I picked up the other ring and kissed him on the cheek and whispered thank you. I slipped the ring on to his finger. _

_''I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride'' Kaname leaned in and placed his warm, soft lips on to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. _

_Today I was no longer Musette Blanchard but now I am Musette Kuran. The wife of Kaname Kuran. Today was the beginning of my new life with him. I wouldn't change it for the world._

**Blah! I have never written a wedding scene before. So was not easy. Oh my God *bangs head against wall***

**Anyway...HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHAEL MY SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME BIG SIS! I hope you enjoy this story. And I hope you will enjoy your birthday. Love always your darling little sis ;)**

**Also I don't own Vampire Knight, any of the characters used (Yuuki, Zero, Kaname) or I do not own Musette. But I do own the character Celeste as she was made purely for this story.**


End file.
